The Bees
by OutOfTheBluePosting
Summary: The world keeps turning after the fight with Grima. Morgan decides to play a prank and it decides to get out of hand. She just wanted to cheer up. Really short fic. F!Morgan, Laurent, and Gerome Friendship, may add more one-shot like stories as chapters.


**Authors Note: Its 11 at night and this isnt beta'd and i only have wordpad. so. expect lots of spelling mistakes that i might fix in the morning.**

It was days like these, when the sun was warm and the breeze was cool and there was nothing in particular to do that Morgan loved lazing about the most. Laying in the grass and pondering her adventures, her new memories, was a comforting experience. The fight against Grima had been months ago, and since the looming threat was purged everything felt and looked brighter. Especially after Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick found her Dad again a few weeks after the fight. Besides the occaisional bandits, all was quiet in Ylisse and the Shepards didn't have much to do.

Most of the Children had agreed to move away from thier parents to avoid confusion with thier younger selves, but some had stayed with thier families and some just stayed in the city. To name a few by name, Gerome had post-poned his trek to Wyvern Valley on Cherche's request. Why she requested, Gerome had deemed to be a private matter and not Morgan's buisness. Laurent was going to travel the world and write a book, like his Mom and her Mom before her. He was still planning out his course and gathering supplies, and wouldn't leave for a few months still. Lucina was being accepted as a Princess, though due to time travel will probably never be Queen unless nessesary. She was hesitant about meddling further with time, but Chrom insisted as he wanted his daughter around. Inigo and Brady lived in town, and were working on becoming a show duo and traveling.

Everyone else had left with thier parents or on thier own.

Morgan wasn't sure what she was doing, or going to do. She loved her parents dearly and really didn't want to leave them. But what would be better for little Morgan? That she stay and help out or that she go off somewhere. Where would she even go?

Being out in the sun and thinking about what had happened, and what she was going to do, had begun to make her feel stressed and upset. At least for now, there was always something that could be done to make herself perk up again. Sitting up, she looked at the tree line not too far away and spotted a bee hive.

Perfect for a prank on everyone left in camp! She snuck over to the hive and used a sleeping hex on the bees she had learned from Owain. He always said having a Dark Mage for a Dad had great magical benefits. She took the hive carefully from the tree and moved it into camp, where she hid it near some crates. Morgan released the hex and moved away quickly, giggling to herself. It would still take awhile for them to wake up.

"Morgan, what are you doing over there?", She stopped dead in her tracks and quickly formulated a lie.

"Hi Laurent! I was just leaving the store room, wanted to make sure that all the spell tomes i bought got put away correctly."

"What was with the giggling then? Did you place a prank somewhere again?"

"Laurent! I'd never harm weapons, that could get someone hurt! Or worse."

"Thats a lie." Gerome had moved into the conversation, "Remember that time you altered my Bolt Axe so it would shoot glitter?"

"She did what?"

"Gerome c'mon now that was only a practice weapon...and you had more!" She was running out of time. The Bees would awaken any moment.

"Morgan i really need to know if-" Laurent was cut off by a sudden buzzing sound.

"Morgan. Whats that." Gerome sounded nervous. Thats gonna be hilarious.

She couldn't help it anymore, and she began laughing hard, but managed to wheeze, "The Bees!"

As if on que, bees began flying everwhere. Morgan did not remember that man bees being in the hive. and she hadn't gotten to cover, making her a victim of her own prank. The three time travelers stood stunned for a moment as the bees somehow got louder.

"Get under my cape! I've already been stung once! Both of you, hurry! I'll get us inside!", Laurent ordered as if they were on the battlefield.

Gerome and Morgan did as Laurent told them, which was hilarious looking. They all began shuffling over to the supply room carefully, hoping to make it to safety from the bee apocolypes.

"You can sting me all you want, bees! It does nothing!" Laurent taunted, and Morgan had to stifle her laughter or she mightive fallen out of the cape shelter. After about five minutes of shuffling and stepping on eachothers toes, they made it safely to the supply room.

"Now what do we do?" Gerome asked, clearly unable to assess the bee threat properly.

"Were going to have to wait the bees out. They'll leave eventually, or someone with a fire tome will come by and clean up. Either way, were stuck here." Laurent stated as he adjusted his has and inspected it for bees.

"Why can't we use fire tomes in here?" Morgan asked, they were all in the corner, ready to be used.

"We may accidentally light the room on fire. It's made of wood."

"Ah. I see." Morgan had gotten herself locked up in the supply room with two boys that she liked, not that she would admit that out loud. It would be nice, if they weren't so agitated by her prank that she assumed would be only a little bit harmful. She pulled a chair over to the window to watch the swarm, and Gerome and Laurent joined her.

"Nice day, isn't it?" She joked. She earned little smiles that turned into soft glares, as this was her fault and they wanted to stay mad at her.

For a few hours it would just be them and the hum of The Bees.


End file.
